Shitpost (TV series)/The Gods of Shitpost
The Gods of Shitpost is the nineteenth episode of the sixth season of Shitpost. Sypnosis The gang learns that there are more Gods and Honoraries than Venomous and Ansi. Transcript (The episode begins with Shannon walking into the living room. In the living room, Darrell, Raymond and Fink are watching Hells' Kitchen on TV.) Shannon: What's going on, guys? Darrell: Oh, hey Shannon! Wanna watch Hells' Kitchen with us? Shannon: As much as I would love to, check this out! (she gets out a book of Gods and Honorary gods.) Ansi, come down here! You gotta see this too! (Ansi runs down the stairs) Ansi: What!? Shannon: Look at it! It's a book of Gods! (Darrell, Raymond and Fink all come around. Shannon opens up the book.) (The first page is of Venomous) Fink: Hey look! There’s Boss! Shannon: "Venomous - purple foot lettuce man." That's all it says about him, huh? Fink: Yeah, he was the employee that stuck his feet in those lettuce bins. He's rich because of it! Turn the page! Shannon: (turns the page) Huh? Who's this guy? Ansi: Gimme! (he grabs the book) "Komaeda - a homosexual hope enthusiast." Darrell: Komaeda's a God!? He never told us! Shannon: And nor did Venomous! Ansi: God never tells me anything! Raymond: Who else is in this book!? Ansi: (turns the page) Check it out guys, its Pinto! "Pinto - the purest soul in the galaxy, besides Ansi." Well, I'm flattered. Shannon: Never heard of her. Turn the page. Ansi: (turns the page) Its the creator's waifu! "Red Action - some lesbian from the future. That's all we know." Fink: That wasn't very informative! Raymond: It doesn't matter. Turn the page. Ansi: (turns the page) "Zangoose - The Cat Ferret Pokemon. Memories of battling its arch-rival Seviper are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility." Darrell: Cool! Next page! Ansi: (turns the page) Check it out! It's me! "Ansi - the brand-new Honorary God everyone's gonna love. The King of the Cantina." Shannon: Nice! Now turn the page. Ansi: (turns the page) "Manic - the green boye. A kleptomaniac. Not to be trusted." Fink: I like this guy! Ansi: Then why don't you marry him? (smug face) Fink: No! He’s Soren’s husbando! Now turn the page Ansi! (Ansi turns the page.) Ansi: Acknowledging one of this show's creators. Nice fourth wall break, Lovergirl. Anyway, our final Honorary God and the second one I didn't even know about, K.O.! "K.O. - a good helpful boy who likes card trading and having a good time." Darrell: Are there anymore pages? Ansi: There isn't. Fink: We gotta go tell God about this! (Paula, Matt, Luan, Lincoln, Sonic, Sonia and Manic enter the scene.) Lincoln: What's poppin'? Luan: Hey, what the fuck? Lincoln: What? Paula: What's that? Sonia: What is it! Manic and Sonic: We have to know! Matt: Everyone stop! (Everyone stops in their tracks) Ansi: It’s a book about the Gods and the Honorary gods as well! Matt: Sweet! Paula: Does Venomous know about this? Shannon: No, but we're gonna tell him! Let's go! Darrell: But how are we gonna get to him, Shannon!? Shannon: Why, we teleport, of course! You wouldn't know because you're severely uncultured. (Shannon claps her hands, and then they all teleport to Heaven.) Raymond: Is this Heaven? Darrell: Heaven yeah! Ansi: Wrong show, Darrell. (Eventually, they come across Venomous.) Venomous: Ah, Fink and the crew! What brings you to Heaven? Fink: Hi Boss! We found a big book and we learned that there are way more Gods than we thought! Honoraries, too! Venomous: Huh, weird. (he picks up the book) How did you find this? Shannon: I found it in my closet. I don't even know it got there. Venomous: Ah. I take it you're also here to see these other Gods and Honoraries? Luan: Of course. Venomous: Ask and you shall receive. (Venomous opens the gates to Heaven. The Gods and Honorary Gods are playing Go Fish. They turn to face the gang.) Komaeda: Oh, hey guys! Shannon: Whats up, Komaeda? Komaeda: Not much. Heaven is really fun, everyone here is so nice. Hey, wait, isn't that Ansi? Shannon: Yeah. You know him from somewhere? Komaeda: He's the new Honorary God! How could we not know? Pinto: (spots Manic) And there’s Manic as well! Manic: It is indeed me. What's goin' on? Komaeda: We're just playing Go Fish! Golly, Heaven is just wonder- Red Action: Shut your trap. Stop over-glorifying things. Ansi: Oh, worm? Fink: We found this book about you gods and honorary gods as well, do you know anything about it? Pinto: No, oddly enough. (Zangoose shakes his head.) Fink: Bummer. Red Action: Hold up, maybe I know something about this. (she looks at the book) God himself wrote this! Every time an Honorary God is found, it just automatically adds them, effectively letting him do nothing. Fink: Oh. Komaeda: However, we have another book! (he throws the book at Shannon) Shannon: Huh? "The Big Book of Satans"? (Shannon opens the book.) Shannon: "Elodie - the OG thot. Backstabbed her friend because fame is more important." Quite informative. (turns page) Raymond: Hey look, it's Junko! Ansi: Yeah, its the crazy bitch that tried to move in with us. Venomous: Ansi! Don't swear! Honorary Gods do not swear! Shannon: "Junko Enoshima - despair enthusiast who caused the actual end of the world. Manipulative. Not to be trusted." Hm. Darrell: Accurate. Shannon: Next page! (turns the page) Shannon: “Julie Hinikawa - Forgotten band member of Puffy AmiYumi. Treats her keytair as a person and calls it “Keyborad Guitar“. Crazy sociopath. Not to be trusted.” Again, quite informative. (turns page) Darrell: "Himiko Toga - crazy bitch who wants to be Stainy, but also kill him. Or them. Whatever. She's a psycho anyway." Huh. (Shannon turns the page) Shannon: Check it out, it's our dead brother! "Boxman Junior - a dangerous robot created by the Holy Grail of Chicken Men, Lorx Box. Despite looking like an average small child, Boxman Junior is something to be feared. Avoid at all costs." Fink: Turn the page! (Shannon turns the page) Shannon: “Snooky Wookums - Evil kitty who uses his cuteness to manipulate others.” Fink: Now that's my kind of cat! (smiles) Shannon: Yeah, he kind of reminds me of Mikayla. (turns the page) Fink: “Gaster - Evil purple bunny who is greedy and NOT W.D. Gaster.” Luan: An evil bunny? That's something you don't hear about everyday. Darrell: Turn the page. Fink: (turns the page) "Seviper - the Fang Snake Pokemon. Seviper shares a generations-long feud with Zangoose. The scars on its body are evidence of vicious battles. This Pokémon attacks with using its sword-edged tail." (Zangoose hisses.) (An explosion is heard, and Satan jumps out from it.) Satan: What's poppin', losers!? Ansi: Get lost, Satan. Shannon, Darrell, Raymond and Fink: OHHHHHHH!!! Satan: Not so fast. Satans, come on out! (Satan snaps her fingers. All of a sudden, 7 figures jump out of the darkness.) Julie: Heyy! We're the other 7 Satans! The name's Julie. Don't wear it out. Himiko Toga: And I'm Himiko! Snooky Wookums: As for me, names Snooky Wookums. Junko: As you know, I'm Junko! And this is Boxman Junior! (Boxman Junior sticks out his tongue.) (Seviper hisses.) Gaster: And me as well, Gaster! Satan: Together we make... The Satans! (The Satans strike a pose) Ansi: ...What is this? Shannon: Hell. Julie: Not Hell! It’s your worst Nightmare! Komaeda: Oh no! Pinto: When will Satan ever go away? Satan: Never! Satans, Attack! (the Satans begin to attack, but Shannon blocks them from doing so.) Shannon: I think not! Himiko: Cowards! Satan: You're a bigger thot than me, Shannon! And that's saying a lot! Darrell: My sister is a lot of things, but she's not a thot! Satan: Shut up. You're an incel. Darrell: Hey! (The Satans laugh at Darrell) Junko: Incels are like, worse than us in every way. In fact, all of us are Incels. Except me. I'm a Chad. Satan: Shut up, Junko. Junko: It's okay to be jealous. Julie: Yeah, I know that feeling, Junko-San. (Venomous steps over to the 7 Satans) Venomous: Get lost. Satan: Or what? Venomous: Or I'll cut off all your access to television, so its no more Family Guy marathons for you. (Satan gasps) Satan: Retreat, Satans! We’ll get you next time! (The 8 Satans put on their hoodies and jump away from heaven.) Venomous: Well, that was easy. It's quite easy to make them go away. K.O.: Pfft. Easy as pie! (does the OK hand) (A computer appears, where Julie, Junko and Himiko are seen on the screen) Julie: Fools! Junko: (pushing Julie out of the way) You thought you could get rid of us that easily!? Himiko: We're back, baby! And we're better than ever! Yahoo! Julie: (Appears back on screen) We‘re planning something bigger than you gods will ever know! Julie, Junko and Himiko: Satans out! (The computer disappears) Fink: Oh no, what are we gonna do? Ansi: But more importantly, what did Julie mean by “We‘re planning something bigger than you gods will ever know”? Fink: Well, I'm not too sure. Venomous: Even I can't figure it out. Darrell: This is some wacky-ass shit! Pinto: We‘ll find out soon, don’t worry. Shannon: Well then, let’s watch TV while we think about this. (The gang walks away from heaven as Venomous, Nagit, Pinto, Red Action And Zangoose wave goodbye) The end! Category:Shitpost (TV series)